Puedes contar conmigo
by Sonrisa de Amelie
Summary: [Song fic][Sorato][Mi Regreso]¿Qué hacer cuando la persona a la que amas, no cesa de hacerte daño? ...Ganas de llorar, mi mundo empezando a temblar, presiente que se acerca el final... Dejen reviews...


_**- Puedes contar conmigo-**_

Zuki-chan

---------------------------------

_**Un café con sal, ganas de llorar,**_

_**mi mundo empezando a temblar, **_

_**presiente que se acerca el final... **_

En el exterior, los primeros rayos del sol, hacían acto de presencia, iluminando a una ciudad, que a duras penas comenzaba a despertar, con más o menos éxito.

Sora, se encontraba en el interior de un apartamento, situado en un céntrico edificio madrileño de mediana altura, estaba sola, su madre, había salido a trabajar bien temprano...

- ¡Buenos días, queridos oyentes! Son las 7.35 de la mañana del ocho de mayo que acaba de comenzar, con unos cielos totalmente carentes de nubes, que nos prometen un día de lo más soleado, ya saben, de esos ideales para salir a pasear con su pareja... ahora los dejo con uno de los mayores éxitos de la actualidad, una bonita forma de empezar la mañana con esta canción... –

La voz del locutor de radio, fue apagada por una Sora, que fruncía el ceño, entre molesta y angustiada...se dispuso a hacerse el café, aunque a penas tenía hambre, se dijo que debía desayunar algo, mientras lo preparaba, sus pensamientos, volaron por encima de su cabeza, alejándose más de ella y centrándose en otra persona, en un chico, reflexionó sobre todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, durante esa noche, había tomado una decisión...

Se dirigió hacia la ventana, con la taza del café que había hecho en las manos, la abrió y cerró los ojos para sentir como la suave brisa primaveral, azotaba su cabello, se llevó a los labios la taza, y cuando probó el líquido, sus facciones se contrajeron, con una expresión de asco, dibujada en sus labios... estaba salado...

_**No quiero ganar, ahora eso qué más da,**_

_**estoy cansada ya de inventar,**_

_**excusas que no saben ni andar...**_

- Oh... Matt¿qué me has hecho? Por tu culpa, ahora no pienso en otra cosa que no seas tú...- de nuevo un sentimiento de angustia la embargó, esa mañana...esa mañana debía hacerlo...porque no podía postergarlo más...su cuerpo tembló violentamente al evocar a Matt, sus ojos, su cabello...lo suyo junto a él había sido como un sueño, un sueño que se había convertido en pesadilla, pero al fin y al cabo era su sueño, y a pesar de todo su corazón se resistía a hacer lo que la lógica le aconsejaba...-lo adecuado- se dijo tratando de persuadirse. La cuestión, era que no podía seguir así, no podía dejar que le hiciera más daño, inventando mil excusas para él, para disculparle todo...

Soltó de mala gana la taza de café en el fregadero, con enfado, sin vaciar su contenido; cerró con fuerza la ventana... y se dirigió a su habitación, para coger el fino chaleco de hilo azul del uniforme de la escuela, justo cuando iba a salir de su habitación, su mirada se topó con una foto...

_**Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer,**_

_**que fueron de los dos,**_

_**y hoy, sólo quiero creer...**_

Una foto en la que salían Matt y ella, abrazados, con las mejillas encendidas, y sonrientes, muy sonrientes, se la habían tomado justo el día 14 de febrero, en el primer mes de su relación, en una fiesta sorpresa que habían celebrado sus amigos en su honor... ¿Quién le iba a decir a Sora, que en tan poco tiempo las cosas cambiarían tanto? Volteó la foto, tristemente, ocultando la imagen que tanto dolor le producía, y dejando ver en el reverso una frase, escrita con una letra que ella conocía muy bien, Sora no necesitó leerla, pues la sabía de memoria, de tantas veces como la había recitado en esos meses... tampoco se paró a recordarla en ese momento, no quería sentir más sufrimiento y no necesitaba que sus nervios se agudizaran más de lo que ya estaban, ante lo que iba a hacer esa mañana, sentía que su corazón iba a salir de su pecho... guardó con una mezcla de dulzura y dureza la foto en un cajón, para no seguir viéndola... si ahora los recuerdos la mataban de esa forma...¿Qué sería de ella cuando, en esa mañana, todo se diera por finalizado?

Sacudió la cabeza, y con un portazo abandonó su casa, era muy temprano, _demasiado_, pero quería pasear tranquilamente, hacia el instituto, y pensar, cavilar, y darle mil vueltas de nuevo a todo, intentar encontrar una explicación...

_**... que recordarás, las tardes de invierno por Madrid,**_

_**las noches enteras sin dormir, la vida pasaba y yo sentía,**_

_**que me iba a morir de amor...**_

Sus pasos la llevaron por una gran avenida, normalmente abarrotada, que en cambio ahora, al ser más temprano, estaba especialmente sola, el suave viento primaveral mecía sus cabellos rojizos...continuó paseando, perdida en sus propios pensamientos... no hacía demasiado tiempo que ella había estado paseando por allí, quizás a principios del mes de marzo, no lo recordaba con exactitud... junto a Matt, de vuelta a casa después del instituto...entre bromas, abrazos y alguna que otra caricia, la vuelta se hacia mucho más cálida... claro, pensó Sora apenada, eso era cuando todo iba bien... un suspiro escapó de sus labios, de nuevo los recuerdos la atormentaban... ¿le pasaría lo mismo a él, después de todo? Sora ensayó las palabras, mentalmente, de mil y una formas... sin encontrar la manera perfecta... se dio por vencida, suponiendo que al tenerlo delante, las palabras saldrían por sí solas, si es que los nervios no la traicionaban...

_**... al verte esperando en mi portal,**_

_**sentado en el suelo, sin pensar,**_

_**que puedes contar conmigo**_

No sabría decir cuánto tiempo había paseado hasta llegar al instituto... aún así debía seguir siendo temprano, puesto que no había excesiva cantidad de alumnos en el patio, buscó a Matt con la mirada, esperanzada de que hubiera llegado... lo divisó en un banco, sentado solo, escuchando su MP3, y leyendo un libro; Sora inspiró profundamente, tratando sin éxito de ralentizar los latidos de su corazón que latía desbocado, lo observó detenidamente, su perfil, su piel pálida, sus ojos color zafiro, tapados parcialmente por mechones de un suave y rubio cabello, todo en él era perfecto... lo vio suspirar, aparentemente sin motivo alguno... Y sumida en un mar de vacilaciones se acercó al chico, temiendo los minutos siguientes...

_**Nunca hubo maldad, **_

_**sólo ingenuidad...**_

_-_Matt...- dijo Sora en un tímido susurro- Necesito hablar contigo...- continuó con voz entrecortada.

Al oír su voz, Yamato, levantó la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo, lo cerró, apagó su MP3 y con un gesto preocupado, la invitó a sentarse a su lado...

-Sora¿pasa algo?- le preguntó inquieto, posando sus ojos en los rubíes de la chica, quien los evadió inconscientemente, para fijar su vista en el suelo.

¿Qué si pasaba algo? Cómo podía vivir Matt tan ajeno a todo el dolor que le estaba provocando, queriendo o sin querer, pero ahí estaba, ese dolor y esa angustia... todo por él.

-Sí, Matt, pasa algo, demasiadas cosas, en realidad, cosas que tú nunca te paras a atender- soltó Sora de repente... ante el asombro de Yamato; podía notar como sus manos temblaban violentamente...- Desde que tú y yo empezamos a salir...- Sora paró para tomar aire...cómo le costaba decir eso, cómo le costaba sacar todos esos sentimientos que había guardado durante ese tiempo en el fondo de su corazón- Desde que tú y yo empezamos a salir, me han pasado cosas maravillosas a tu lado, las menos, en realidad, pero al fin y al cabo maravillosas... las más han sido cosas no tan buenas...no digo que todo sea tú culpa... pero...-

-¿Pero qué?- la interrumpió Matt.

-Pero... Yama, durante estos meses, he sentido, por tu parte, una especie de...de abandono, como sino te importara... y sé que no lo has hecho con maldad...- continuó Sora, sabía que no estaba usando las mejores palabras, para decirlo todo, aún así sentía como la pesada losa que había cargado durante tanto tiempo se iba aligerando.

_**...pretendiendo hacernos creer, **_

_**que el mundo estaba a nuestros pies...**_

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó el chico atónito.

-Me refiero, a que, solo recurres a mí, cuando estás mal, cuando tu alma está herida, para que te cure, solo me amas cuando te es difícil seguir... después te olvidas de que existo, de tu _amor,_ de todo lo relacionado conmigo, y eres arrastrado por una marea de fans histéricas, la mayoría de las cuales darían lo que fuera por tener una aventura contigo, y tú simplemente, te dejas, te dejas querer por ellas, pasas más tiempo con esas chicas que conmigo, son tus amigas, y lo respeto, pero deberías darles su sitio de amigas, y no permitirles ciertas cosas, tan sólo por respeto a mí...y sí, Matt no puedo evitar sentirme celosa, creo que con razón; no puedo evitar pensar en que me gustaría ser como ellas, para que me prestaras la más mínima atención, para que me escucharas cuando estoy mal, para que me dirigieras una _sola_ mirada de apoyo, para oír escapar de tus labios un _te amo_...No puedo evitar sentirme como un títere en tus manos... me quieres, no me quieres, me tiras, me recoges... y no, Matt, eso se acabó, pienso que no me merezco lo que me estás haciendo... quizás ya es tarde, pero por suerte me he dado cuenta, de lo que mi venda de amor me impedía ver...- Sora sentía como unas lágrimas rebeldes querían escapar de sus ojos, las intentó retener, no pudo... ¿Quién dijo que la vida de una adolescente fuera fácil?...

_**Cuando el sueño venga por mí,**_

_**en silencio voy a construir...**_

- Y no sé si sea lo correcto, pero no quiero seguir sufriendo, no quiero despertarme todas las mañanas con esta ansiedad, no quiero pensar, que doy todo en una relación en la que tú no aportas nada, por eso y aunque este amor que siento por ti me torture ahora, por lo que estoy haciendo, pienso que a la larga es mejor, para ambos, que tú y yo, volvamos a ser sólo amigos, Matt- Sora no pudo aguantar más, rompió a llorar como una niña, recordar todo lo que había sucedido le había hecho mucho daño, igual que el dejar escapar a su amor, pero no podía sufrir más, no lo soportaría...

De pronto, sintió como los fuertes brazos del chico la rodeaban, en un último abrazo, enterró la cabeza en su hombro y continuó llorando silenciosamente, abrazada a él, notó como si se tratase de un sueño, las frías manos de Matt, acariciando su cabello pelirrojo. Imaginó, que por un glorioso momento todo iba bien...

_**...Una vida a todo color,**_

_**donde vivamos juntos los dos...**_

-Sora, perdóname, jamás quise hacerte daño, durante estos meses, he pensado demasiado en mí, y en cómo me sentía yo, y me olvidé de lo que tú sentías o querías... perdóname, por favor... no me he dado cuenta de todo lo que vales hasta que no te he perdido, sólo deseo, ahora, que encuentres a alguien que te haga más feliz que yo, y que no te haga daño, no, a ti no, eres demasiado buena y pura para todo esto. Perdóname... si pudiera, si pudiera volver atrás, pero ya es tarde..._demasiado..._ te amo...- le susurró en el oído a Sora, en un murmullo entrecortado, abrazándola con mayor intensidad, reteniéndola a su lado, por unos segundos más...

- Cuando quieres a una persona, no le haces daño, y la cuidas, incluso darías la vida por ella... sin importar nada ni nadie- repuso Sora con un eje de desdén asomando en sus palabras llorosas, quería creerle, escuchar su arrepentimiento... volver a creer en sus palabras, en el fondo,_ quería,_ pero el sabor amargo, del dolor la inundaba, impidiéndolo... quizás... quizás en otra ocasión, con el paso de los años, podrían empezar desde cero, al menos le consolaba pensar así...pero ahora era demasiado pronto, y las heridas aún sangraban...

_**Y sólo quedarán los buenos momentos de ayer,**_

_**que fueron de los dos,**_

_**y hoy, sólo quiero creer...**_

_-_Yo... yo sólo se que... que te amo...- repitió Matt, murmurando, con voz quebrada- Te amo...- repitió.

Sora, sentía como sus lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, mojando el hombro de Matt... lo amaba, lo amaba tanto...pero debía hacerlo, porque era lo correcto, se había dado cuenta...disfrutó de ese abrazo, porque aún lo amaba, después de todo, pero no quería más dolor, se repitió... Lentamente, y en contra de sus sentimientos, se fue separando de él, hasta quedar frente a frente, lo miró a los ojos, unos preciosos ojos zafiros, que ahora eran un reflejo de desolación, y le dedicó una sonrisa, una triste sonrisa... para después alejarse de él, con una sola pregunta paseando por su mente... ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si las cosas no hubieran ido así¿Qué hubiera pasado si su relación con Yamato, hubiera sido..._de ensueño_?

-Yo también te amo- susurró débilmente en un sollozo, sin que él pudiera enterarse- Y te seguiré amando, a pesar de todo... te querré, te adoraré y te volveré a querer, Matt...

_**...que recordarás, las tardes de invierno por Madrid,**_

_**las noches enteras sin dormir, la vida se pasa, **_

_**y yo me muero, me muero por ti...**_

_Zuki-chan_

--------------------------------------

**Notas de Zuki-chan**

Si me echabais de menos, tras casi dos años de ausencia (cosa que dudo), estáis de enhorabuena... porque mi destino, ha querido que regrese a esta página, a la que llegué con 11 añitos, y demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para relatarlas decentemente...pero ahora vuelvo, algo más madura (se intenta...) y más centrada...

Este fic, es el fruto de mi 'estado actual', algo así como autobiográfico (¿?), estoy pasando por lo que le ocurre a Sora en el relato, supongo, que sé mejor que nadie como se siente y por eso escribí este fic, como forma de liberarme de estos sentimientos _extraños_ y angustiosos que me invaden, intenté plasmar, todo ello aquí...y me ha ayudado bastante a superar este 'bache'; el resultado, ha sido gratificante, al menos para mí...aunque supongo que el fic puede ser algo confuso para el resto de seres humanos del planeta...

Uff... termino diciendo que esta preciosa canción es de _La Oreja de Van Gogh_ y está incluida en su disco _'Lo que te contén mientras te hacías la dormida'... _si alguien la quisiera, solo tiene que ponerse en contacto conmigo, y encantada se la enviaré...

Ah... y agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews en mis anteriores fics, ya borrados, por su apoyo, en especial a _Chikage-SP_, porque aunque no la conozca demasiado, sí que me ayudó bastante a mejorar...

Se despide...

_Zuki-chan_

_PD:_ sugerencias, amenazas de muerte y demás en los reviews plz...

'_El destino escribe nuestro camino, no es suerte, sino decisiones, a veces acertadas, a veces erróneas, pero siempre nuestras...'_


End file.
